<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Got Love for You by houseuponthehill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072020">I Still Got Love for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseuponthehill/pseuds/houseuponthehill'>houseuponthehill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the songfic collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseuponthehill/pseuds/houseuponthehill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hadn’t heard anything from her since they were seven and the girl had skipped town with her mum.</p><p>-</p><p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, <i>seven</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the songfic collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Got Love for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she parked on the driveway of her childhood home in the small neighbourhood in the outskirts of London, Hermione glanced at the house right across the street. With each visit, the old brick house was in worse state than the last time. That afternoon the front lawn was in a particularly bad shape with trash all over, barely concealed by the ever-growing weeds, giving the building an overall run down look.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>It had been too many years since she had last seen the girl who had been her childhood best friend. Hermione hadn’t heard anything from her since they were seven and the girl had skipped town with her mum. It still haunted her that the one person she had shared so many beautiful memories with as a child and had been her closest confidant, had been out of her life for almost two decades. What bothered her the most, though, was her inability to recall the girl’s face; she just remembered a small girl with miles of silvery, straight hair usually done up in braids, pale skin glowing under the sun and lightly flushed cheeks. Her happiest childhood memories involved that image and the reverberating sound of a laughter that would always remind Hermione of lazy summer afternoons, sweet tea and the old creaking swing that still adorned her parents’ backyard.</p><p>Remembering those years was always so bittersweet for Hermione. The warmth that filled her up when thinking of the gentle promises and shared dreams was alway inevitably replaced by incessant cries and the image of vibrant blue eyes filled with tears that streamed down porcelain skin, this haunting image the effect of a man who had been the cause of the girl’s sadness at an age when no one should experience pain like that.</p><p>In her childlike innocence, Hermione had thought her friend’s house to be haunted, <em>that</em> the only possible explanation in her mind as to why the girl’s father always seemed to be <em>so</em> angry. She also recalled whispered plans of travel and confessions of a sacred kind of love that still felt real in her chest.</p><p>Thinking of those years also reminded her of those first months she’d sat on her room’s window bench for nights on end, waiting and hoping and begging to whoever was willing to listen, that her friend would appear back in her life. She had hated that man– <em>still did</em>– with every cell of her being for driving away the only person she’d ever fully confided in, who’d never judged her and was an endless source of happiness despite her own demons. She had hated that it was <em>him</em> she saw everyday instead of <em>her</em>, hated that someone so weak and pathetic and <em>cruel</em> had managed to drive away a creature so bright she was envied by the Sun.</p><p>Hermione’s life had forever been altered by that mysterious girl who, at the same time, was the closest friend she’d ever had. Over the years, despite having formed incredible relationships, nothing had come close to what she had shared with the girl in flower dresses and of bright smiles. Many times she had thought that, perhaps, her childish mind had made her idealize that time in her life, her friendship with the girl, but as the years had waned, she’d found that the love that filled her chest was still present. More self-reflection had lead her to understand that she’d had more than platonic feelings towards her then-best friend, as well as realize that a person whose face she wouldn’t be able to pick out from a crowd, had been the first one to hold her heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>